Gerald Stuart
| Funimation = | Japanese =ジオルド・スティア一ト | Romaji =Jiorudo Sutiaato | Alias = | Epithet =3rd Prince | Status =Alive | Age =15 years old | Birthday = | Gender =Male | Height = | Weight = | Address = | Family = * King (Father) * Queen (Mother * Geoffrey Stuart (Eldest Brother) * Ian Stuart (Elder Brother) * Alan Stuart (Younger Twin Brother) * Katarina Claes (Fiance) | Occupation = * Prince * Student | Affiliation =Royal Family | School =Magic School | Year/Course =3rd Year (Currently) | Magic =Fire Magic | SchoolO =Student Council | JVA =Shouta Aoi Asami Seto (Child) | EVA = | WNovel = | LNovel =Chapter 2 | Manga =Chapter 1 | Anime = }} Gerald Stuart (ジオルド・スティア一ト) is the first capturable character in the game Fortune Lover. The night before the death of the main character, she was finally able to capture him. Background Gerald is the third prince of the country, and the capture target that is Katarina's fiance. Even though he looks like an orthodox blonde-haired, blue-eyed prince, Katarina thought otherwise that on the inside he’s actually an evil sadistic prince. However, even though Gerald in the game was supposed to be “not interested in Katarina at all, and almost never visited her, before she noticed, he would come over to her house once every three days. And, he even helps Katarina harvest the fruits and vegetables from the field, and would always bring her sweets as presents, and were completely friends now. They have a lot of contact. Game Description Gerald, though have a prince out of a fairy tale look but his personality was twisted and schemer. He is a genius who can do anything. He has no particular interests and is bored with his everyday life. Game Route If the heroine falls in love with Gerald, Katarina will head straight to her destruction. Relationships Katarina Because he injured Katarina when they were 8 years old, he became her fiancee. In the game, Gerald showed absolutely no interest in Katarina, as she was pompous and annoying. However, as the main protagonist was intriguing to him, he ended up falling head over heels to her. His love went to the extent that he's willing to give up the right of his throne however many times if Katarina would come back home safely. Alan Stuart Gerald was the older twin brother of Alan Stuart. In the game, since Alan never liked him too much, Gerald didn't have too much of a relationship with him. In the story, however, he kept Alan from realizing his feelings to Katarina, as he did to brush every other rivals away. Geoffrey and Ian Stuart His other brothers were Geoffrey, the firstborn, and Ian Stuart. Gerald never liked Geoffrey because he was obnoxious and unreadable. The truth is he was just extremely doting on his brothers, up to the point that he stalked them and put their photos in his room. Gerald considered Ian as a better brother with his taciturn and discipline upbringing. He was referred to being easier to work with. Nikole Ascarot He was childhood friends with Nikol Ascarot, the son of the Prime Minister. To all of his rivals; Keith, Mary, Alan, Nikol, Sophia, Maria, Rafael, Sora, and any other boys; he really had his guards up. Gerald was extremely possessive towards Katarina, although the subject herself was oblivious to that fact. Mary Hunt Gallery Category:Male Character Category:Magician Category:Royalty Category:Student